


Sweater Weather

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: "One love, two mouthsOne love, one houseNo shirt, no blouseJust us."





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't be posting much since I go back to school on monday so here's a Yukie story!!

Pushing Yukie against a wall, you placed your hands on her hips as she moved her own to hold your face steady as you both kissed in the dark hallway of your apartment. What had been an intense kiss with occasional lip bites slowed into light, little pecks until you finally broke away so you could kiss down her neck.

You moved your leg to in between hers so your thigh pressed up against her clothed heat. In turn, Yukie grinded down against your thigh, letting out small content sighs as her hands moved from your face to slip under your sweater. Taking the hint, you pulled away to remove the pesky article before going back to mark Yukie's neck; a task that was becoming harder with the barrier that was her shirt. You unbuttoned her blouse, kissing each area of skin that became exposed as you moved down. Reaching the last button, you helped her pull it off and dropped it on the floor.

Knowing the floor would be an uncomfortable place to fuck your girlfriend, you grabbed Yukie's hand and led her to the bedroom. It was when you reached the bedroom door that Yukie began tugging you along to the bed. She pushed you down to sit at the edge, climbed onto your lap, and connected her lips to yours once more. Her fingers ran through your hair as yours gripped her hips again.  
Yukie broke the kiss to push you fully down and shuffled off of your lap. You soon realized that it was so she could take off both your pants and hers along with her undergarments.

She reclaimed her place on top of you and assisted you in pulling off your bra after you unhooked it. The minute your breasts were exposed, Yukie sealed her lips around your left breast and one of her hands trailed down to the apex of your legs.You let out breathy moans at the feeling of two of her fingers rubbing your clit and then sliding into you. As she alternated between scissoring and curling motions, she switched over to your other breast.

" _Yukie_. You've been teasing me all night. Just fuck me already, _please_." You could feel her smirk on your breast before she pulled away while also retracting her fingers from your cunt.

Yukie was still smirking when she got up to make her way to the closet. "How polite. Just hold on, babe." You sat up and watched as she swayed her hips while she went to retrieve what you assumed would be one of your toys.

Your assumption was correct for Yukie walked out with a strap-on you had bought for her not too long ago. You licked your lips as your eyes moved from the black and blue sex toy to meet your girlfriend's lustful gaze. She climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard, patting her thighs.

"Come ride me, babe. I want you to ride me until you can't even remember your own name." You couldn't help letting out a quiet moan at her words.

Once you had crawled onto her lap, you gave her a quick kiss and positioned yourself over the toy. You finally slid down when Yukie's hands moved to hold your hips and pressed your body to hers. Her hands guided you up and down the toy as your own went to hold onto her shoulders.

Yukie quickly set a fast and rough pace ramming into you. She placed kisses on your theist and felt the vibrations coming from your moans. One of her hands tangled itself in your hair and pushed your head down so she could capture your lips in a sloppy kiss. Her tongue pushed its way into your mouth and played with yours.

Soon you started feeling the familiar knot-like sensation in your belly you got when you were close to your climax. Your muffled whines must have alerted Yukie of it because she pulled away from the kiss and started thrusting in harder. It was when she went to also rub at your clit that the knot inside you burst causing you to cum all over the strap-on with a loud moan.

You buried your face in the junction of Yukie's neck and shoulder as you tried to catch your breath. Yukie wrapped her arms around you and held you close after gently pulling out, whispering praises into your ear.

The sound of the pouring rain outside and her quiet voice were enough to lull you into a peaceful sleep all while still in your girlfriend's arms.

 


End file.
